


A Million Tomorrows With You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Million Tomorrows With You

Niall didn't know what to think. After an incredibly busy Friday at work, he'd come home hoping to just sit down and relax with Harry on the couch, perhaps watch some crap TV, order takeout, and purge all remnants of stress from his brain. And his boss being an out-and-out arsehole isn't Harry's fault, really, truly it isn't, but opening the door to their apartment and finding cat vomit on the floor, the previous day's dishes still unwashed and cluttering the draining board, and the landline ringing continuously, is decidedly not the ideal way to end a day of deadlines. "Harry!" He called down the hallway leading to their bedroom. "Th' phone's going!" Niall got no reply, and sighed heavily, kicking his shoes off and stomping to the wall beside the fridge to answer the phone. He hadn't taken his coat off or gotten a chance to put his bag down, so if his phone manner is abominable it really isn't his fault. "This is Niall." "Hello, sir. I'm conducting a survey on household appliances, would you have time to answer a few quesio-"  
Niall hung up. Under normal circumstances, he has no time for telemarketers of any sort, and today he just doesn't have the patience, time or will to answer twenty seven questions about his favourite brand of kettle. He doesn't care if it changes colour to match the splash back and tiles simultaneously, or if it plays music while you wait. So long as it boils the water for his tea, he doesn't care. Interior design is Harry's area of expertise, and Harry isn't there at the moment... Which reminds him. There are two piles of stale cat vomit in the middle of the lounge room floor, and Harry hasn't appeared. "Harry! Where are you? Gremlin's chucked her dinner again!" Harry still doesn't show up, which is unusual. Normally, he'd be popping up from wherever he was and adamantly refusing to let Niall call their cat names.'Her name is Crème Liane!' Harry would argue - arms folded across his chest and a pouty frown hung between his eyebrows. 'Who the Hell calls their cat Crème Liane?' Niall always retorts, and Harry will pick up the tabby she-devil and stalk off to her food bowl with an air of finality. 'It suits her. And don't call her names, even in your head. She has a sensitive acquisition.' So. Niall sighed and cleaned the vomit himself, grumbling all the while.  
It was very odd that Harry hadn't shown up to defend his cat against 'Mr. Meany Pants' and it was odd that he hadn't cleaned the dishes, and it was odd that he hadn't done something about Crème Liane's vomit (even if that something was throwing a paper towel over it because he's got a weak stomach and even the thought of what was on the carpet he picked out was turning his stomach.) What was even odder though, was that their bedroom door was closed, something Niall only realises when he stomps down the hallway to change into something other than stiff chaps and a suit jacket. Harry hates closing their bedroom door. In all the four years Niall has been with him they've only closed the door (when they weren't both in there) about twelve times. Once when they had Zayn and Liam and Louis over and the room in their old flat was too close to the living room and too messy to be seen that they had no choice but to close it or tidy. Twice when Gemma visited and wanted to see Niall's purported collection of novelty condoms (Louis was lying about that, but there was no way either Harry or Niall wanted Gemma to see the handcuffs still on the bed frame) and they'd barricaded themselves inside the room to keep her out. And the other nine had been when they were fighting and Harry was so upset he didn't want Niall anywhere near him. It certainly wasn't Gemma or the lads, so the only thing Niall could think of was that he'd inadvertently done something to hurt Harry. Not that he could work out for the life of him what it was.  
"Harry?" He tapped lightly on the doorframe and when he received no reply, pushed it open. The room inside was empty, with no sign of Harry having been in there at all since Niall had left that morning. The sheets were still rumpled, duvet still piled on the floor from the morning blowjob Harry gave him. And, as far as Niall could see, the only things missing were Harry's shoes - the canvas ones he only ever wore occasionally, and never ever wore into town. So Harry must have still been at home since his car was still in the driveway and his phone was still on the bedside table. Beginning to get a bit worried now, Niall hurried from the room, still carrying his bag and still dressed in a suit. He checked the bathroom, laundry, kitchen and lounge again just in case, but they're empty. Not even Gremlin was inside anywhere.  
The only option left was the back garden. Not that it really qualified as a 'garden'. With only a patio and small rectangle of lawn about the length of two queen sized beds and the width of one and a half, there is no room for anything except the raspberry vines Harry liked to pretend were still alive. The patio hadn't come with the house, and after months of stressing over colour, size, material, placement, and how-the-hell-they-were-going-to-do-it-all-themselves, they'd held a patio-warming in the middle of winter. Greg had rolled his eyes at them and told them they were idiots for even considering building anything at that time of year. But - like Harry had argued - it had been an unusually mild winter that year. Apart from the small gathering of family and friends to celebrate their first exterior extension, the back garden had seen precious few memories. Like, yes, Harry had grabbed Niall's hand September 14 ("because your birthday was too cloudy") and taken him stargazing under three very new, very warm blankets. It had been too cold outside for anything other than small kisses and hand-holding, so Harry had lifted Niall in his arms and they'd stumbled inside giggling madly against the night air and finished the night in their bedroom. So, basically, the garden was useless and there wasn't any sentimental reason for Harry to be out there. Nevertheless, Niall opened the door to outside and slowly walked out.  
"Harry? You out here?" His answer was a muffled sneeze from the side of the house. "Haz?" Another sneeze, and now Niall was worried. Harry had a strange habit of sneezing when he was upset. After the tears came sneezy whimpers, and that's exactly what it sounded like. Between the side of their building, and the fence next door was a small kind of alcove just big enough to fit someone sitting down with their knees pulled up. Niall left the door swinging on its hinges and half-ran towards the sounds of Harry's sneezes, slowing down and trying to straighten his breathing before he reached his boy. "H?" Niall crouched down and saw Harry halfway along the fence line, curled in on himself, and sniffling into his arms. "You wanna come here, love?" Harry cringed back and bum-shuffled further away. Niall repented and slid slowly into the gap. "I'll come to you then. How does that sound?" When Harry gave no reply, Niall began inching his way towards his shaking frame. "Sorry..." Harry whispered into the fold of his elbows, and Niall closed the final gap between them, pulling the younger boy sideways into his arms."Don't need to be sorry, love. What's wrong? Why are you sitting out here in the cold?" And it was cold. The sun was finishing setting, and the exterior lights were beginning to turn on. "Freaked out a little," He gave another quick sneeze at that and ducked his head into Niall's shoulder.  
"Oh, baby," Niall pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head and breathed in the smell of coconut and something floral. It was familiar, almost as common to him as the panic attacks Harry had, but fonder in his heart. They freaked Harry out majorly, took away all his sense of security and safety, sent him spinning off into some parallel universe where he thought he was dying with no one in his life who cared. Like, of course, he knew he had Niall, and that Niall loved him more than anything, and that Niall didn't care that his boyfriend liked to wear nail polish because it made him feel cared for. But even so, when he 'freaked out' his rational thinking kind of ran away. Knowing that outside, in the cold, wedged between a fence and their house wasn't really the place for continuing this discussion, Niall ran one hand soothingly down to Harry's waist, and twisted a curl around the finger of the other, applying just enough pressure that Harry knew he was being held. "Let's go inside, okay Haz? Get you all warmed up. You can have a cup of tea - you know, that new fancy flavour you got? And I'll run you a bath if you like, and after we can cuddle on the couch for as long as you like. How's that sound? Order takeout and just relax, yeah?" Harry nodded into his shoulder. "C'n I 'ave a bath wit' you?" He mumbled, voice husky from crying and whispering and not using it all day."'Course you can, baby. I'll even wash your hair."  
Once Harry was settled on the couch with a huge fluffy blanket - bought especially for this purpose - pulled up to his chin, Niall put the jug on to boil, and hurried down the hallway to start running a bath. He went straight to the cupboard under the sink - the one they only ever used in times like this, when Harry had had a 'freak out' or he was feeling unstable. There, hidden from the prying eyes of any guests or nosy friends, were all manner of bubble baths, bath bombs, soaps, shampoos, foot scrubs, nail polishes, lip glosses, and even a few flavoured lubes. Carefully, so he didn't disturb the carefully organised chaos of the cupboard Harry had spent hours sorting through, arranging and rearranging a few weekends ago, Niall selected a jasmine and lavender scented bubble bath and added just enough to fill the tub with bubbles. He then left the hot water to run for a while, and returned to the kitchen."Ni'," Harry snagged his elbow on his way past the sofa, and Niall stopped immediately, turning to face the crumpled boy. "Yes love?" Niall frowned in concern, and Harry blinked rapidly before turning his gaze to the floor. "After the bath," He paused and gnawed at his bottom lip, eyebrows pulled tight together. Niall didn't press for him to continue though, just crouched to his level and stroked Harry's cheek. "'M not really hungry, but..." He stopped again before taking a deep breath. "Can I try the new colour?" He meant nail polish. Two days before, Niall had returned from work with a big smile and a small cloth bag for Harry. Inside was a soft mint polish in a gorgeous bottle, and mesh bag of chocolate hearts. Harry had melted into Niall's arms, giggling and wriggling about, and had eventually run off to find Crème Liane and show her his gifts. Niall told him he'd be more than happy to paint Harry's nails that night, but the curly haired boy had insisted it be used only on special occasions. Special occasions meaning, 'as aftercare.' "Angel, you can use it whenever you want," Harry seemed to shrink back in on himself at that answer, so Niall continued quickly, making sure not to stop the soothing circles he was making with his thumb on Harry's cheekbone. "But I'd be more than happy to help you tonight, more than happy. Gonna look so pretty on you, baby. Bring out your eyes and your beautiful smile," At his words, Harry managed a bashful half-smile and Niall bent his head for a quick kiss. "I'll be right back, H. Got to go make your tea. Apricot and Cream, just like you wanted."  
Once in the kitchen and away from Harry's fragile gaze, Niall set his hands against the bench and took a deep, calming breath. Seeing Harry - his boyfriend, his angel, his everything - like this, hurt. It hurt so badly, because he knew there was nothing he could do to prevent it happening, he could only make sure that after it had happened, Harry felt safe and cared for. Conscious of the tea going cold and the water still running in the room down the hall, Niall poured Harry his cup of tea, and returned to the lounge."Here you go, baby. I'll be back soon, okay? Just got to make sure the bath is perfect, perfect for you," Harry nodded his understanding weakly and Niall made sure to leave him with a sweet kiss, before disappearing again. In the bathroom, he shut the taps off and swirled his hand through the water, testing to make sure it wasn't too hot for his precious boy. After four years of being in a relationship together, Niall was used to taking care of Harry. He had always been very cuddly after sex (more so than he was before and during), and after he'd confessed to Niall that he liked being 'made to feel cared for' on their first anniversary, the after-sex-cuddles had turned into proper aftercare. Niall read up on BDSM relationships, and submissive partner's needs, and subspace, so that by the time Harry was so under he stayed in that kind of misty headspace for hours sometimes days afterwards, he had the aftercare routine downpat. When Harry started having panic attacks, after work stress had built up so much it forced him to quit his prestigious job as an Interior/Exterior Design Consultant, Niall wasn't really sure how to help his boyfriend. He would stress out and fluff around Harry, asking him all sorts of stupid questions, until Harry sat him down one day and told him that his panic attacks made him feel "not safe and like I'm alone. I need you to make me feel safe." The next time Harry panicked, Niall tried his aftercare routine, which calmed him and Harry equally. From thereon in, 'aftercare' wasn't just some soft words and a damp facecloth after sex, it was as much a part of their public relationship as anything else.  
With the bath ready and enough fluffy towels, facecloths, and shampoos to bathe an entire army, Niall traipsed back to Harry and crouched down beside him "Ready for that bath now, love?" He took the cup Harry held out for him, and reached blindly behind himself to place it on the coffee table. "Mhmm," Harry ducked his head when Niall stretched forward to kiss his nose, and reached out of his boyfriend's hand. Niall lead Harry with one arm around his waist, and the other still threaded through his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek when they reached the bathroom, and extricated himself from Harry's grip. "Can you take your clothes off love, or do you want me to help?" "Can you?" Harry murmured, and blushed prettily when Niall stepped forward to help him out of his shirt."So beautiful, Harry," He slowly undid his belt and slid Harry's jeans down to his ankles. "So, so perfect. I'm so lucky to have you, angel," He removed his own suit shirt next, and then stepped out of his trousers, ducking down to peel off his and Harry's socks. When he stood up again, he kissed Harry gently on the mouth, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. "I love you so much, Harry," Slowly, he pulled Harry's boxers off, and then his own. "You okay, beautiful? Ready to get in now?" Harry nodded slowly, still blushing high on his cheekbones. Niall held his elbow as he stepped into the bath, and then climbed in quickly afterwards when he noticed Harry standing and waiting in the middle of the tub. He tapped Harry's hips when he was in, signalling for him to sit, and then followed suit, slotting the younger boy between his knees and running warm hands over his shoulders. "Okay?" Harry nodded and leant his weight against Niall's chest, slipping further into the bubbles. "Wasn't sure if you wanted a bath bomb tonight - that one you bought last week? - so I didn't put it in. Thought bubbles would be enough, but if you want it it's just over there. I can quickly get out and grab it-" Harry cut him off by reaching up and patting at his hands. "No, don't. Bubbles are fine, bubbles are good. I like bubbles," He giggled when Niall pressed a series of soft kisses down his neck, and turned his head to rest it on the shoulder behind him. "And I like you," Niall whispered like it was a secret only they could know."I like you, too," Harry replied and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. "Will you wash my hair?" "What shampoo are we using today, love? The one that smells like coconut, or the Peaches and Cream? Or do you want to be adventurous and try this...Moon Blossom one I found at the store?" Niall reached behind himself for the numerous bottles of stuff they had for Harry, but Harry shook his head. "Want the Green Apple shampoo. Please?" Harry was still feeling fragile if his tone was anything to go by, and from years of experience Niall knew it was, so he didn't make any fuss about the fact that he had to get out of the bath to retrieve the bottle Harry wants from the shower, he just kissed Harry's shoulder and stood up."M' gonna be back soon, baby. Got to get your shampoo, okay? Got to get the perfect shampoo for my perfect boy," He'd long ago passed the point of being self-conscious of the way he talks to Harry when he's like this. It's no longer something to get embarrassed about, rather a fact of life. Harry sloshed some bath water as he adjusted to accommodate Niall's absence, and gave him a shy smile when he returned to the tub."Okay, love, tilt your head for me? Don't want water getting in your eyes," Harry complied and tipped his head back to stare at the strings of fairy lights Niall strung across the ceiling when they moved in, for this very purpose. Niall cupped some water in his hands and let it spill carefully across Harry's hair, trickling down the curve of his back. He repeated this process until Harry was making soft noises of contentment and his hair was fully wet. Niall then squeezed a good dollop of shampoo into his hands and lathered it through Harry's silky curls. When Niall massaged his fingers into Harry's scalp, he went utterly boneless against him, sighing happily and closing his eyes, face still elevated and directed towards the roof. Smiling at his boyfriend and delighted beyond belief that he seemed to finally be letting go of his panic and relaxing, Niall reached out of the bath for the container of warm water he'd set aside especially to rinse Harry's hair. If he rinsed the shampoo out with the bath water, bubbles would be left against Harry's scalp and he'd itch like crazy once he was dry. This way it was fresh, warm water and Niall could be sure Harry wouldn't have a scratchy head afterwards. "I'm rinsing now, baby. You feeling better?" Harry nodded and Niall held his hand against the top of his forehead to prevent water running into his eyes.  
"Do you feel ready to tell me why you freaked out earlier, before I came home?" He ran his hands soothingly up and down Harry's sides, gliding over his nipples and stomach before coming back up to rest on his shoulders. Harry sighed and began drawing patterns in the water, scooping bubbles to the side like he was landscaping the bath."I was missing you, so I put on my jumper. The one you bought me, with Minnie Mouse on it?" He twisted around to look questioningly at Niall, who nodded and rubbed conditioner over his palms."And I can't wear that without putting on, you know, the Minnie ears with the wee bow in the middle, and lip gloss..." Harry trailed off here, clearly feeling self-conscious about how he handled stress and bad feelings. Niall raised his hands to Harry's hair again and started working the conditioner in. "What lip gloss was it, angel? Always look so pretty no matter what," Harry blushed and scooped the bubbles into something that vaguely resembled a love heart. "Was wearing the one I wore on our third anniversary? You said it made me look like a princess...?" Niall nodded into Harry's shoulder and he squirmed. "And then I was going to show Crème Liane the nail polish I was going to use, but the doorbell rang, and it was the electrician guy who checks the meter box, so I couldn't. And I...I opened the door and said 'hello, how are you, and would he like a cup of tea?'"Niall hummed in understanding behind him, hands still working the conditioner into his hair, thinking he knew where this story was going. Harry squirmed from in between his legs, and started mumbling a bit. "And I kind of forgot that I was wearing the lip gloss and the jumper and the ears and that I was holding a bottle of nail polish. He asked if I had a daughter and I said no, and then he asked me why I was wearing makeup. And why was I wearing my jumper, and a headband, and why I had the nail polish. I...I didn't...he was making me uncomfortable, so I told him. "I said that he was making me feel not safe and that I needed him to leave please. He kept asking why I was wearing makeup, and he...he called me a queer, so I told him he was making my stomach feel not good and that I just needed him to leave please, so that my boyfriend could come home and make me feel pretty."  
Niall felt a little sick at the fact that some strange man had come to their door and made Harry feel unsafe. He knew that not everybody accepted gay people, and that even fewer people accepted and understood Harry's need to feel pretty to feel safe, and Harry knew that too, most days. Most days, Harry was perfectly able to keep his mouth closed and ask anyone judgemental to leave. But some days Harry was a little less grounded than usual, he was easier to upset, needed a little extra care and caution, and he'd tell people without thinking of the consequences. Today had been one of those days, and Niall hadn't been there to help. But Harry was still talking..."The man told me I was a little queer faggot, and that I looked stupid in my jumper and that the nail polish would make me look like a slut, and then I think I started crying, and he left. I don't remember much else, until I was beside the house."And I felt so alone and I didn't feel pretty at all...and then you came and I remember being scared you'd think I was ugly like that man did," Harry sniffled, and Niall took his hands from Harry's hair and rubbed them over his shoulders."Well that man doesn't know anything, okay? You look so beautiful in your jumper, like my precious Prince all bundled up nice and warm. 'S why I got it for you, isn't it? Because you look beautiful. And the nail polish doesn't make you look like anything like what that man said, okay? I promise Harry, you look so pretty and innocent and perfect. Do you trust me?" Harry nodded slightly. "And have I ever lied to you about this before?" Harry shook his head. "Exactly. That man just can't handle the fact that some boys fall in love with other boys. And do you know what?" Harry turned around to look at Niall with watery, hopeful eyes. "What?" "I've fallen so in love with you, no one could build a big enough ladder to pull me back," He pressed a firm kiss to Harry's lips and then reached over the grab the container of fresh water again. "Head back," Harry raised his face to the ceiling once again, the glow from the fairy lights hanging shadows across his cheek bones and under his jaw. He looked like the picture of perfection Niall had always known.  
"Niall?" "Harry." "Do you think we could maybe do my nails tomorrow? Want you to look after me tonight," Harry didn't blush, but he did close his eyes and start frowning slightly. Niall finished rinsing his hair and smoothed out Harry's forehead with his forefinger. "Of course, baby. Want me to look after you tonight? Make it so you don't have to worry? Just me and you, yeah? Me and my beautiful, precious boy?" Niall kissed down Harry's neck and sucked a small love bite into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "Please. Yes, Niall, please. Make me safe," Harry was squirming and wriggling between his legs, so Niall reached under the water and took a gentle grip of Harry, moving his wrist slowly and surely between Harry's legs and drawing breathy whimpers from the boy."Gonna make you so safe, Harry. So safe and so loved and so pretty."  
Harry didn't know when it started, his need to be cared for. He knew he wasn't always like this, flighty and willing to do whatever he could to make people happy. In fact, as a young boy, he used to purposefully disobey orders to get a reaction. Of course, he was the opposite now. At twenty four, Harry would do just about anything he could to make Niall happy, to make him smile and look at him with such pride and fondness in his eyes that Harry couldn't imagine anywhere other than cradled in his boyfriend's arms. And it didn't stem from...issues or anything, it wasn't about him having to grow up quicker than other boys when his parents got divorced and his mum went through copious 'boyfriends' before she married Robin. It wasn't anything to do with his panics, because he felt that way before his first attack. All Harry did know for certain was that sometimes he felt untethered and woozy, he felt unsafe in his own body and untrusting of anyone other than Niall. And when he felt like that, the only thing that could bring him back was his blond haired Irishman and some soft words and gentle touches. And it worked in reverse as well. Sometimes Harry just needed to be made to feel untethered to responsibilities for a while, sometimes he needed to feel floaty and half-there, and Niall was always there to do that for Harry. And sometimes it was both mixed into one. Now was one of those times. "Lie on your back for me, Haz," Niall's hand pressed softly against the small of Harry's back, applying just enough pressure to let Harry know he was there and edge him slightly closer to the mattress. Hair fluffed up and curling about his ears from the thorough towel drying Niall gave it earlier, Harry went willingly to the bed, lying dead centre and resting his head flat against the sheets. Niall couldn't have his baby getting a sore neck, so he leaned down to the younger boy's shoulder and ran his index finger down his neck and into the dip of his collarbones, brushing against the 1975 tattoo. "Lift your head for me, baby. Can you do that?" Without a sound, Harry lifted his head, and Niall placed his pillow in the just the right place for it to support Harry's shoulders, neck, and head. He knew from experience that Harry preferred Niall's pillow to his own, because he could smell him against the pillowcase. And who was Niall to deny Harry that comfort.  
He took a deep breath and let himself look at his boy, all pliant and trusting against the duvet. Harry had picked it out himself - along with five others - when Harry needed something to occupy himself with since he didn't have a job. He'd smiled so big and wide and happily that Niall had set aside his misgiving on having six duvet covers, and let him buy them. The current pattern was a sepia toned street map of Paris, and its dark colours contrasted beautifully against Harry's red-bitten lips and searching green eyes. "Niall," He breathed and wriggled slightly from his position in the middle of the bed. "What is it, love?" Niall knew. Of course he knew. He'd learnt to read all of Harry's faces over the years, and he knew this one best of all. "Do you want me to do something? Want me to touch you, make you feel so good?" Harry whined and bit at his lips, pushing his hips up into the air, searching for friction. "Yes, Niall. Please," With a soft smile, Niall shifted so that he was kneeling beside Harry, fingers tracing patterns against his flushed skin, ghosting over the blunt lines of his tattoos. "You look so beautiful, Harry," In the bath Niall had stroked Harry into a frenzy, the slightly taller boy writhing between his legs and sloshing water out of the tub. Now, even after being dried off, Harry was still half hard. "Look so pretty for me, so precious. I could look at you like this all day," "Please, Ni. Please, I want you, please," When he was like this, Harry lost all sense of embarrassment and just let go. That's what the whole point was: to get Harry to let go of whatever was making him feel bad, and just trust Niall. "Okay, okay Harry. Being so good for me, baby. You need this, don't you?" Harry nodded frantically, and stretched his neck up, searching for Niall's mouth. "Yes, Niall. Love you, please," "I love you too, Harry," With that, Niall attached his mouth to Harry's, slipping his tongue into his mouth and reaching down to take a hold of Harry's cock and stroke it. With no lube, it was a bit of a dry slide to begin with, but the precome already leaking from the tip was enough to keep it from being too uncomfortable. Harry whined into Niall's mouth, wriggling something crazy underneath him.  
Feeling himself start to swell, Niall pushed his hard on against Harry's hip, and let go of Harry who was once again fully hard. "Niall..." Harry protested at the neglection of his cock, and Niall shushed him by shoving his tongue between his teeth and sucking. "Shh, baby. 'M gonna take care of you," He shifted so that his thigh was between Harry's legs and Harry's between his, then he rocked their hips together until Harry was a squirming mess under him. Niall gave Harry one more kiss before he pulled away and kissed down his chest. He stopped to suck on his nipple, eliciting a short, sharp squeak from Harry before Niall pulled off and sucked a love bite right above his belly button. Niall used the hand not tracing around Harry's nipples and causing the younger boy to moan in sensitivity, to place Harry's feet flat against the bed. "Keep them like that darling," He then ducked his head and pressed a firm kiss to the tip of Harry's leaking cock. "Hnnhg, Niall!" Harry tried to push up into Niall's mouth, but he pulled away. "Be patient, Harry. You look so pretty, want to appreciate it," Niall licked over Harry's slit ever so gently and nearly moaned at the bitter taste of precome spilling onto his tongue. He flattened his tongue along the vein running the length of Harry's cock, and sucked kisses along his shaft before finally lifting his head and giving Harry what he wanted. When Niall sank down on Harry, hollowing his cheeks and sliding his tongue around the crown, the curly haired boy on the bed stilled instantly, only his hands moving up to slide loosely into Niall's hair - making sure he was there and solid and safe. Niall continued to move his head off and on, until Harry's thighs tightened around his ears, and the hands in his hair fell away to grasp at the bedding. Then, he took a deep breath and plunged back down, taking Harry down his throat until his nose brushed against Harry's pelvis. "N-Niall! Close, 'm cl-clos-" Harry tugged almost roughly on Niall's hair, overwhelmed with the feeling of Niall's throat against the tip of his cock. Niall pulled off immediately, wiping his mouth and smiling up at Harry, his cheeks flushed and a few tears pooling at the dip of his nose."Can't have you coming just yet, can we?" Harry squeezed his eyes closed and shook his head, small breathy moans escaping his swollen lips. "No, Niall, please, Pleas, need you. Need you, Nia- please," Niall shook his head and pinched Harry's left thigh, watching the skin whiten under his fingers and then fill with colour once again.  
"How about I rim you until you cum, and then I'll fuck you? Fill you up and take such good care of you, Harry. You look so pretty when you're sensitive and begging," Without waiting for Harry to respond, Niall ducked his head until he was staring at the pink of Harry's arse. Letting go of the skin of Harry's thigh he smoothed his thumbs into Harry's cheeks, pulling a gentle sigh from the boy above him before he slotted his thumbs into his crack and pulled them open, exposing Harry's hole. Refraining from cooing at the sight before him - for some reason going gooey over his boyfriend's arsehole didn't really seem like something normal - Niall blew a light breath against his hole, causing the sensitive muscle to clench and Harry' breath to quicken. "Niall," Harry squirmed against the mattress, and Niall raised one hand to his hip, stroking his thumb over his tattoo and patting quietly with his fingers. "Shh baby, you're okay. You're safe, I've got you," With his other hand, Niall brushed the pad of his thumb over Harry's hole, letting it catch slightly against his rim. Then, without warning, he dived forward, latching his mouth on and sucking. Harry reacted with a shriek and pushed his arse desperately back onto Niall's face."Ahh! N-Ni-Niall! Oh my god, hnnngh!" Harry was a babbling mess by the time Niall delved in with his tongue, pressing it flat against Harry's hole before he pointed it and pushed past the slight resistance of Harry's body. Harry tasted exactly like he always did - musky and vaguely sweet, but with the unmistakeable taste of arse that Niall failed to grow tired of. Maybe it wasn't the most pleasant taste in the world, but it was Harry and the noises and reactions he got from Harry - the rippling of his tanned thighs beside his ears, the clenching of his stomach, and the beautiful flush Harry wore from head to toe, made it worth it. Thinking of Harry's reactions and wondering how far he could take this, Niall slipped his hand up and along Harry's thigh, listening to the hitch of his breath when he realised what Niall was doing. Slowly, so he didn't hurt his boy, Niall slid his index finger in alongside his tongue, moaning at the sensation of Harry's velvety smooth walls clenching around the long digit. Harry writhed as if he wasn't sure whether to move away from the pressure, or shove backwards even further. Niall added another finger and jabbed upwards, causing Harry to scream when Niall's fingers brushed the hard nub inside Harry that never failed to drive him crazy. Pulling backwards to breath, Niall scissored his fingers, stretching Harry wider so he could slot his tongue back alongside them. When Harry reached for his cock, Niall reached up and took a gentle hold of his wrist. "No touching. Want you to come from just my mouth." Harry's arm fell back alongside him, and Niall dropped his arm to stroke along Harry thighs, up past his cock to his nipples where his pinched and teased them until Harry was whining high in his throat, hole clenching and unclenching around Niall's tongue and fingers. Knowing he was close, Niall dropped his hand from Harry's chest and stroked over the soft skin behind Harry's balls, applying slight pressure and ramming his fingers into Harry's prostate. The curly haired boy came with a shout of Niall's name. He pulled away from between Harry's legs and raised his eyes to Harry's, whose eyelashes were wet with overwhelmed tears. Cum painted his stomach white and clung to the sharp black lines of his butterfly, some even dotting the swallows wings."Look so beautiful, Harry, so beautiful like this," Niall pressed a quick kiss to Harry's parted lips, easily sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and drawing a small whimper from his boyfriend. "Hey, it's okay Haz. It's okay. Are you down?" Harry hesitated slightly before he answered. "Kind of. Feel fuzzy and warm but 'm still 'ere," Niall nodded his understanding and kissed the tears from Harry's cheeks.  
Sometimes he didn't fully lose himself to the subspace he so desired, and sometimes he was okay with that.Other times, it made him so disappointed Niall had to pause whatever they were doing and reassure him that he was perfect, that he was loved, that he was safe. "Is that okay, my prince? Do you want me to help you down all the way?" Niall pressed their foreheads together and Harry closed his eyes. "No, baby, look at me. What's your colour, Harry?" "Green. 'M green, Niall. Please fuck me, I'm green, please," Harry frowned and a few more tears leaked out. Niall brushed them away gently."Okay, baby boy, okay. You alright not being fully down? Is that okay?" Harry nodded firmly, and Niall kissed him one last time, reaching out for the bottle of lube on the bedside table - unflavoured since Niall wasn't on the receiving end. Niall slicked up his cock, giving it a few quick tugs before he rubbed lube over Harry's hole as well, making sure he wasn't going to hurt him. Harry winced at the cold gel and Niall muttered a hasty apology, ducking down and capturing Harry's mouth in his. He positioned himself between Harry's legs, making sure the younger boy was comfortable before he slid into Harry in one fell swoop. "Jesus!" Harry cried, legs flailing in the air and all the breath rushing out of him as Niall bottomed out. He tucked his knees in and hooked his ankles at the small of Niall's back, keeping the blond locked inside him while he adjusted to the stretch. "O-okay. Move, Niall. Please, m-move!" Niall buried his face in Harry's neck and rocked his hips in figure eights, not giving Harry what he wanted quite yet. "Ugh, feel so good, Harry. So tight around my cock," Harry gave a nervous little giggle which, despite their situation sent a thrill of fondness through Niall. He bit at Harry's collarbone, soothing the pain with his tongue at the same time he pulled out of Harry's tight heat and thrust back in, sending the bed rocking and making Harry positively writhe underneath him. The younger boy's hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and the slight left over water from their bath. Panting and whining under Niall like this, he looked likes sex personified, and Niall rammed into him even harder, angling toward where years of experience told him Harry's prostate was. He knew he hit it when Harry squirmed and raked his nails down Niall's back, clutching his legs tither around him and letting breathing little whimpers escape his lips. With every push against Harry's prostate, high pitched 'ah ah ah's' filled the air and Niall came with no warning when Harry sank his teeth into the sensitive skin beneath his ear. Feeling the shot of warmth filling him, Harry squeezed his eyes tight shut and came for the second time that evening, going immediately slack in Niall's arms. Carefully, Niall pulled out of Harry and rolled off him, gathering the exhausted boy into his arms.  
Harry was completely pliant against his chest, and though he wasn't fully down, he had tear tracks drying on his cheeks and was babbling nonsensically."Did so well, Harry. You were so perfect for me, so pretty. I'm going to leave you here for not even thirty seconds, okay? I've got to get you cleaned up so you're not all sticky and uncomfortable when you wake up," Niall kissed all over Harry's face, causing the younger lad to giggle and squirm out of his grasp. True to his word, Niall returned quickly after leaving, with a warm facecloth. He smoothed Harry's hair out of his eyes and wiped gently at his chest, cleaning away the drying cum and sweat, before moving on to where his cum was leaking out of Harry and down his thighs. Any other day, Niall might have been tempted to tease Harry some more, wring another orgasm out of him as he pushed his cum back inside and kept it there with a finger while he pulled Harry off. But tonight, with his boy fucked out and breathing softly in their bed, Niall just ghosted the cloth over his sensitive skin, and pressed a few soft kisses to his thighs. Then he let the cloth fall to the floor, and lay down beside Harry, pulling the duvet up over them both and spooning up against the long expanse of Harry's back."You back with me, Haz?" Harry nodded weakly and patted at Niall's hands against his chest. "Mhm. Thank you,""It's okay, baby. My job to make you happy, isn't it?" "Always make me happy, Niall. Make me feel so safe," Niall smiled into Harry's neck and kissed his shoulder. "I love you baby. We'll paint your nails and eat in the morning, yeah?" "Yeah, please. Love you too, Niall." And Niall was going to tell Harry that he loved him so much that his whole world - the moonlight on his skin, the ashes of the fire, the bubbles in their baths, the colours of his nails - all paled in comparison to the sun that was his Harry. But Harry was already asleep, small puffs of air falling from his lips, so Niall simply smiled and closed his eyes, dreaming of a million tomorrows with Harry.


End file.
